


my family don't seem so familiar

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [6]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: “Come home with me,” Noel says, lacing his fingers through Liam's and trying to find his pulse.“Please.”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	my family don't seem so familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19 “Come home with me." Title was taken from [Gas Panic!](https://genius.com/Oasis-gas-panic-lyrics), because, y'know.

_1999_

Neither of them are sober much these days, but somehow Noel’s found himself in the middle of a party without a single line to snort. Sober, staying up past 4 o’clock in the morning when they’re supposed to be playing the next day doesn’t seem to be much of a good idea. Sober, a lot of the things he’s done don’t seem too brilliant. 

He looks around, trying to find – there. Liam, in the corner, eyes stuck on a girl in a red dress. Patsy had gone home an hour or two ago, and Liam hasn’t many compunctions sober, never mind during the perpetual high they’re been stuck in for these past few years.

The crowd swirls and contracts around him, but Noel stills finds his way to Liam, watching him and the girl. She’s laughing it up, too drunk or too blind to notice how Liam’s fingers are twitching, how he keeps glancing to Noel, how he’s rail-skinny and not in a good way.

“Yeah, yeah,” her drink spills on the table across the bright lines of coke, dark light dancing through her eyes. She’s all dressed in scarlet – blood, temptation, pain. Liam’s in black – death, the absence of a soul. Noel wishes he could keep him, pull him into the light. He’s an angel when he’s not inadvertently killing himself and everyone else in the process, but Noel’s never had any clue how to tell him that.

He wants to. He wants to so much but he never can, and sometimes that’s why he finds himself reaching for a bottle or a line. He wants to take Liam out of here, away from London and Manchester and sit in a field with him, watch the sky change colours and play football and strum three chord ballads on his guitar. He wants to not have to watch this same charade over and over again, watch himself and Liam become these strange gaunt worn-out versions of themselves, playacting at real life.

He’s so sick of this, sick of who the drugs turn him into, how worn-out-on-a-string Liam looks these days, like they’re nothing but pale shadows of their former selves. Liam glances over at Noel, but nothing registers in his expression, none of the usual flurry of _loveyouhateyouwantyouneedyoudon’tleaveme_ that usually sparks like a fire.

 _God, Liam, what do I have to do to get you to_ see _me?_ He thinks, and hates how he sounds. Hates how sober he is.

He just wants it over. He keeps seeing shadows in his peripheral vision. Hallucinations. Sometimes he’s so coked up he thinks they’re real. Sometimes it’s Liam, thirteen years old, asking Noel if he loves him. Sometimes Noel does the wrong thing and says _yes._ Sometimes he does the wrong thing and says _no._

“Liam,” he says, and Liam finally looks up at him, tears his gaze away from the girl in the red dress and the scattered white lines on the table.

“Liam,” Noel says again, and he thinks he’s imagining it again, that this isn’t really his brother but some shadow Noel’s created, because Liam looks away.

“Come home with me,” he says, lacing his fingers through his brother’s, trying to find his pulse. “Please.”

Liam turns to the table, licks his fingers and swipes some coke on his gums. “You want some?” he says to Noel, eyes all glittery and ocean-blue.

“No, I just want you,” he says, knowing Liam can’t hear him.


End file.
